


Falling Like the Rain

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [4]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Bullying, Christian Character, Christianity, F/M, Love, Rejection, Religion, Religious Themes & References, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl stands up for Rick, becomes his friend and maybe something more. But her peers, except Jimmy, Toby, Emma and Paige, think she's a freak just like Rick. Will Abigail's faith in God sustain their relationship? Or will their peers tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Poem

**Author's Note:**

> A poem in English class is just the beginning of a relationship full of beauty....

It was Monday in English class at Degrassi Community School, and it was poetry time.

“Okay. Let’s start with Gavin,” said the teacher, Mrs. Kwan, as she sat on top of a nearby desk.

“I hope my poem’s pretty good. Do you think Mrs. Kwan will like it?” asked a girl next to Abigail Watson, fifteen. Abigail had moved to Degrassi from Oregon a few days ago. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a picture of an eagle and the words “Proud to be an American” written on it covered by a blue jacket, unzipped. On the outside of the jacket, around her neck hung a sparkling diamond crucifix on a black rope.

“I don’t know. But it looks like we’re about to find out,” Abigail smiled, as she sat back in her seat and Spinner began.

“Okay, so—uh, Mrs. Kwan asked us to find a verse that speaks to our hearts.” He began unfolding his paper. “This verse, by Kid-El-Rick, speaks to mine.” He cleared his throat as Rick walked in and quietly sat down, with his homework in hand. Abigail looked over at him and gave a corner smile towards him. He caught the smile, and returned it.

 _She is so nice,_ he thought, looking at her face, with her blue eyes, and half listening. _Always defending me, sticking up for me, and willing to believe me. I can’t believe how she greeted me my first day back, and when she offered her arm, just like the woman I see her as, I smiled, the grin lightening up my face, and took it..._

****Flashback****

_Rick walked through the doors of Degrassi, hoping that the students would forgive him for putting his ex-girlfriend Terri MacGreggor in a coma last year, and welcome him back. But instead, all he got were glares and stares from them. They still believed he was a “psycho”, a girl abuser._

_“Is that you, Rick?” a voice called._

_The wall of faces parted. Standing there was a girl who was obviously new to Degrassi. Her hair was the color of chocolate, and her eyes were blue. She walked over and offered him her arm._

_“May I accompany you?” she asked, smiling. Rick blinked. She obviously did not know what had happened last year._

_Making a mental note to tell her what happened when he got the time, he smiled and said,  
“Sure. And who, may I ask, am I speaking to? You look very... pretty.”_

_Rick suggestively smirked as he said the last part._

_“My name’s Abigail,” she said. “Abigail Marie Watson. I moved here from Oregon. My father’s retired from mail delivery, and my mother’s a homemaker. They both quarrel with each other sometimes._

_“But,” she added, seeing the surprised look on his face, “I’m lucky to have them as parents.”_

_“Abigail.” He tried out the name and found he liked it. “That’s a lovely name. It’s Hebrew, and it means Princess, and Father’s joy. Abigail’s great. I like it,” Rick remarked._

_She nodded. “It does, Rick. Thanks, and I like your name too.”_  
****End flashback****

 _And I laughed at how she got Jay in a headlock, and threatened to put a stake through his heart that one day._ Rick smiled at the memory. _What more can a guy like me want?_

“I wants to find me a girl to love, a girl with wealth and class. But most of all I wants me a girl with—a bootylicious—”

“Enough, Gavin.” Mrs. Kwan laughed and sighed. “Take your seat.” Everyone burst into laughter. “Okay, who’s next?”

Taking a deep breath, Abigail rose from her seat. Her movements reminded Rick of the asp, which he knew, was used by Cleopatra, the last ruler of Ancient Egypt, to commit suicide. Her crucifix caught his eye, and he smiled a secret smile.

She walked to the front of the classroom, her paper in hand, and turned to face the students. Her eyes caught sight of Rick, and he smiled. That was all the encouragement Abigail needed.

“OK,” she said. “This poem speaks to my heart, and it’s about a very special person – a person who sits directly across from me in class. A person who deserves love and respect.

“And that person is none other than... Rick Murray.”

Everyone (except Rick) turned and started whispering to each other... loudly. Abigail turned to Mrs. Kwan and asked her a question with her eyes, and Mrs. Kwan nodded.

Abigail smiled, and then turned back to the class and hissed, “Constant vigilance, please.”

Abigail’s snappy, witty remark was so loud that, except for Rick and Mrs. Kwan (as they loved Harry Potter), everyone was startled.

“Thank you. Now, listen. This poem is called “Iris”, and it’s dedicated to Rick.”

Taking another deep breath, she began...

_“He first laid eyes on her,_  
_when she walked into the classroom._  
_She looked into those dark orbs of his,_  
_and she was instantly lost._

_He sensed desire within her,_  
_he knew it was his to take._  
_He believed he could coax it out of her,_  
_He wanted to mark her as his mate._

_As king Rick passed a law, by royal command,_  
_that it was Abigail the boys were forbidden to touch._  
_Abigail was his and his alone,_  
_although Spinner and the other boys wanted her so much._

“Thank you.”

She placed the paper on Mrs. Kwan’s desk, and then walked back to her seat.  
Then, after class, Abigail waited outside the door. Rick walked up.

“Abigail, you’re a great writer,” he smiled. “Mrs. Kwan said for me to tell you that you did a great job on the poem. She said it’s a fantastic piece of work, and very creative – just like you.”

Then he reached up, placed his hand on her cheek in a loving way, and placed his mouth over hers. Feeling grateful, Abigail also returned the kiss.

Finally when they pulled back for air, she asked, “So, now that I’ve gotten over my fear of reading in front of people, what am I going to do now?”

“You’ll think of something,” Rick assured her, patting her shoulder. “You write very well, and you’re very creative. Plus I believe you’ll make a great author someday.”

She smiled at his words, as they really felt good to her. “Thanks, Rick,” she replied.

“You’re welcome, Abigail.”

Then they headed down the hallway and outside to the quad. Two gangster-type guys walked up to them. They smirked as they looked at Abigail and Rick. But before they could say a word, Abigail spoke up.

“Well, well, well, you two Coolio wannabes. Shouldn’t you be off hanging out with Jay or having him shove you into lockers?”

Her tone was as condescending and snobby as she could possibly make it. Rick smiled secretly to himself as he slipped his hand into hers, thinking that Paige Michalchuk would be proud if she saw and heard this. The two guys looked at each other, confused.

“Who are you talking about?” one of them asked.

“Jay Hogart, that’s who. You ever see what he does?” Abigail snapped. They shook their heads.

“Well, do me a favor. Keep an eye on him. But if he finds out, tell him a little bird found out, OK?”

They nodded, and then headed off in the direction they were going.

Feeling her anger drain out of her, Abigail took a few deep breaths, telling herself to calm down. Then as if by magic, she felt Rick’s arms around her.

“ _Mon amour_ ,” he whispered into her ear.

The sound of that phrase – French, she knew – was enough to immediately set her blood on fire. She couldn’t help it; his voice was so full of passion, desire and something else she couldn’t quite place at the moment.

Abigail bit her lower lip as he moved his lips up and down her throat, trying her best to suppress a moan of pleasure. Being sixteen, Rick was a foot taller than her, and very passionate, as she was sure he could be.

“Oh, Rick,” she finally found the courage to reply, “that’s French.”

“I know, _ma petite fille_ ,” Rick purred.

This time Abigail couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Her laugh sounded so much like wind chimes on a lovely day – at least in Rick’s mind’s eye.

“Rick,” she said, turning to look at him, and he was pleased to see the look of love in her eyes, “when phrases of French related to love fly from your lips into my ears, I feel as though I have no choice but to let that flighty tempter known as Control slip through my fingers.”

After a moment, she asked, “Want to come to my house?”

Rick smiled. This was the first time someone had invited him to their house.

“Sure,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Abigail's Little Sister

**Previously....**

Feeling her anger drain out of her, Abigail took a few deep breaths, telling herself to calm down. Then as if by magic, she felt Rick’s arms around her.  
“ _Mon amour_ ,” he whispered into her ear.

The sound of that phrase – French, she knew – was enough to immediately set her blood on fire. She couldn’t help it; his voice was so full of passion, desire and something else she couldn’t quite place at the moment.

Abigail bit her lower lip as he moved his lips up and down her throat, trying her best to suppress a moan of pleasure. Being sixteen, Rick was a foot taller than her, and very passionate, as she was sure he could be.

“Oh, Rick,” she finally found the courage to reply, “that’s French.”

“I know, _ma petite fille_ ,” Rick purred.

This time Abigail couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Her laugh sounded so much like wind chimes on a lovely day – at least in Rick’s mind’s eye.

“Rick,” she said, turning to look at him, and he was pleased to see the look of love in her eyes, “when phrases of French related to love fly from your lips into my ears, I feel as though I have no choice but to let that flighty tempter known as Control slip through my fingers.”

After a moment, she asked, “Want to come to my house?”

Rick smiled. This was the first time someone had invited him to their house.

“Sure,” he replied.

 

 

  
********************

  
_I know that you’re searching for answers,_  
_Afraid that you’ll be left behind,_  
_But you can’t rush time,_  
_Got to wait in line_  
_In time the answers you’ll find_

  
_(Chorus)_  
_You’ll get your wings at the right time_  
_Even birds must learn how to fly_  
_You gotta move on from what’s breaking your heart_  
_Don’t let your life pass you by_  
~Mpulz, **The Journey**

Rick and Abigail headed up the walk. Abigail snuck up to the front door and pressed her ear to it, listening for any yelling. Then, sounds of screaming were heard, and her heart jumped in fear.

“Let’s sneak in,” she suggested. Rick nodded in agreement. He had seen his father abuse his mother sometimes on some nights when he was little and sitting on top of the stairs. And often, more than once, his mother would come into Rick’s room with a black eye or bruises on her arms or face. He felt a little sad that Abigail had to deal with the same thing along those lines. But he felt glad that she was lucky enough to never have to walk into school with a black eye, cut lip or bruises along her arms.

Abigail quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She then turned to Rick, placing a finger over her lips.  
“Shh. We have to be very quiet.”

Rick nodded. As soon as they were inside, Rick looked around the house, impressed. Her house sure was something impressive. The door faced a staircase leading up to the second floor. Luckily, the yelling was far away – in a different room.

“Abby!” a cheery voice called in a whisper. Its owner, a five-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes like Abigail’s, ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

“Hey there, Annie!” said Abigail, hugging her little sis. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Abby,” said Annie as Abigail set her down. Then she saw Rick, and grinned. “Abby, is this the famous Rick Murray?”

“Well, yeah,” Abigail smiled a little guiltily as Rick bent to Annie’s level. “He is kind of famous, but not in a way you might think.” She raised her eyebrows in surprise as Annie walked up to Rick.

Annie then whispered, “I’ve heard a lot about you from my big sis, Rick. And I think you’re nice.”

Abigail had to hide her playful smile as her sister then kissed Rick on the cheek.

“Really, Annie?” he replied. She nodded. He smiled. “That’s really nice of you.”

As Annie walked back over to Abigail and held her hand, he then turned to Abigail. “Your little sister is kind of pretty.”

“I’m sure she believes that too. Right, Annie?” Abigail said as she turned to her younger sister. Annie nodded.

“Come on. Let’s go upstairs,” said Abigail. The trio then headed up the stairs and then stopped before a blue door.  
“This is my room,” said Abigail as Annie reached up with both hands and opened the door.

Along one wall were two bookshelves full of books, and the other was a closet for Abigail’s clothes. There was also a bed 5 feet away from the closet and a desk with her laptop computer, and a dresser.

“Wow,” said Rick as he scanned the titles of books with his eyes. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and others were among them. “You read a lot. No wonder you get such nice grades. I like that.”

“I do,” Abigail smiled in reply. Then she looked up, startled like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. The yelling was heard more clearly this time as it traveled through the walls.

 _“Why is it that you get a job where you get to go outside all the time?”_ Abigail’s mother snapped.

 _“At least you get to stay home!”_ came the shrill voice of her father.

 _“Well, I’m making money, which is more than you can say,”_ Mrs Watson yelled back.

 _“What did you say?”_ her husband yelled.

_“You heard what I said!”_

Rick frowned. Annie shivered all over as she motioned for him to come closer to her. He bent down and she whispered into his ear,  
“Sometimes, the house is very quiet, and I come in here to read some of Abby’s books, often putting them back where I got them. But then, some afternoons, Mommy and Daddy yell at each other. I hide in here because it’s more safe, and I can feel Abby’s presence as well.  
“I feel bad for you though, Rick,” she continued, much to his surprise.

“Really?” Rick queried, eyebrows raised.

Annie nodded. “Going off to Degrassi, being bullied... I wonder how you’re able to stand it. And you have my big sis to protect and befriend you. If I went there, I could protect you as well.”  
Rick smiled at the young girl. She put things into words very well, and she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind.

“Wow, Rick, I’m impressed,” Abigail remarked. “She’s usually so shy around strangers – even the older boys. But I guess she’s taken a liking to you. Probably because I’ve spoken very highly of you a lot.”

Annie nodded at her sister’s words. “I wish I could go with Abigail to Degrassi High, so I could drive a stake through those bullies’ hearts – if they were vampires, that is.” As she spoke, she mimed thrusting an imaginary wooden stake through a heart.

Rick and Abigail laughed. Rick liked Annie; he saw her as the little sis he never had. If I had a little sis, I would protect her too, he thought, grinning.  
Then Rick narrowed his eyes when they heard the angry, shouting tones of Abigail’s parents. _If only my tormentors could hear this now,_ he thought.

 _“Shut up! Don’t you put me down in front of our children!”_ Mr. Watson yelled.

 _“Oh, you’re one to talk! You go out every night, and you come home with the scent of the perfume of another woman on you!”_ his wife snapped.

“I can’t take any more of this,” said Abigail. She turned to Rick and Annie as she picked up her black purse and put it on her shoulder, and then picked up her schoolbag. “What do you say we go to the park? That way we can have some peace and quiet.”

“Sounds good!” said Annie as she picked up her own purse. It was pink and had a few pockets in it. On the back was a compartment for coins with a zipper that went back and forth.  
“I cannot agree more,” Rick concurred. He then noticed a ladder attached to Abigail’s bedroom window, which was open. “Do you use that sometimes?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded.

Rick walked over and looked out. He smiled upon noticing that it wasn’t too far to climb down on the ladder.  
“Ladies first,” he said.

Abigail and Annie laughed. “Thanks,” they both chorused.

Abigail then climbed down first. Then Annie went next. Finally Rick went last.

Soon they went off to the park. Abigail had told Rick that she would come there with Annie sometimes on Saturdays. The reason why was to escape the tension at home, and to get some fresh air. Rick felt he couldn’t agree more; he knew exactly how they felt.

Abigail then reached into her schoolbag and pulled out two books she had secretly put in there beforehand. One had a black cover and was titled Wild at Heart on the spine. The other was called Captivating. When Rick saw the books, he asked,  
“May I read one of those, please?”

Abigail smiled. “Sure.”

Rick picked up Wild at Heart and opened it. He began to read it silently. A very genuine grin spread across his face as he read of the three things that men really wanted – an adventure to live, a battle to fight and a Beauty to rescue. The fourth chapter, entitled “The Wound”, told of how men were wounded, and he mentally grieved for them. He knew he wanted to be a lover and a warrior. _But how am I going to do that? Well, it may be impossible, but I’m willing to take that risk anyway._

The wounds were almost always given by their fathers – both passive and violent. Their wound carried a message that was almost always the same. And that message went like this: _Anything wild about you is violent, dark and evil._

When he read those words, he remembered how his father had been, and felt the sting of the bee of guilt. Apparently, his father used to be nice and caring towards his mother. But then....a few months before he returned to Degrassi, Rick had sensed a change in him. Often on those nights, he would be in his room listening to fights between his mom and dad that would often end with his mom being hit by his dad, and then his dad walking out into the night....

_“How could you say that to me, Hank? Rick’s our son!”_

_“Oh, put a sock in it, Joy! You’re a terrible mother, and Rick is worthless! A nothing!”_

He shook his head, trying to will those memories away, and then smiled as he looked over at Abigail and Annie, who were reading the first chapter of Captivating, a smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
